


So Soft

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Wide awake, Izuru reflects on how he came to find such a soft and adorable lover.





	So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to do this same style with another character from Danglyronples, please hit me up and I'll happily do them.

So soft, was his lovers body. 

 

Soft like the pillows they slept upon, and soft like the thin blanket they covered themselves with on this warm night.

 

With his calloused fingers, he trailed his hands down her bare side, which rose and fell as she slept peacefully. They laid on their sides, she, being held close to his own body. A sound akin to a purr left him, as he laid his head atop hers. 

 

After everything that has happened to the world and to himself, he found perfect solace in the presence of someone who trusted him so much to be in full, peaceful slumber. 

 

Despite how emotionless he was and how much the world despised him on false accusations, he knew there would always be someone on his side.

 

And that someone, was she, his lover, his home, his sanctuary.

 

He must've been thinking too much about her, for, she stirred. Stretching out her arms and legs, she yawned as she opened her eyes.

 

“Kamukura-kun?” She whispered, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“I’m awake, my love.” He spoke, wrapping his arms tighter around her. In the darkness of the room, she found it very easy to turn around and wrap her arms around his back, her face buried in his neck.

 

“Why aren't you sleeping?” She pressed small, sleepy kisses to his perfect skin. To her affections, he let out a small hum, rubbing circles into her lower back.

 

“I’m not tired yet.” It was only a small answer, but she understood, she always did. She mumbled out a tiny ‘okay’, letting his hair tickle her face. “Sleep, I’ll follow you soon.” It didn't take long for her breath to even out, her body relaxing against his. And soon after that, he let himself fall asleep as well, fully encasing her in his warmth.   



End file.
